Whispering Rivers
by warriors1011
Summary: DISCONTINUED!-What if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw? What if Ashfur didn't help Hawkfrost? This is the story of Squirrelflight and Ashfur's 4 kits who all hold enormous power beyond their grasp. The prophecies are twisted and revenge consuming everything doesn't help. Please read to see what happens!
1. Allegiances&Prologue

Allegiances

_Thunderclan_

**Leader:** Firestar- ginger tom with flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brableclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Whitepaw)

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes (Apprentice, Birchpaw)

Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes (Formerly of Riverclan and Tribe of Rushing Water)

Brook- brown tabby she-cat (Brook where small fish swim; Formerly of Tribe of Rushing Water)

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchpaw- light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Ashfur's kits; Stormkit- a light gray tom with darker flecks, Clawkit- a ginger she-cat with fainter ginger stripes, Reedkit- dark ginger tom with dark gray paws, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips, and Brookkit- light gray she-cat with ginger paws, tail tip, and ear and one white leg)

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes (Mother of Dustpelt's kits;)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Brackenfur's kits; Molekit- blacktom with pale gray paws and muzzle, Honeykit- dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Poppykit- dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, and Cinderkit- smoky gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes,)

Daisy- cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace (Mother to Smokey's kits; Berrykit- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, Mousekit- gray-and-white tom with green eyes, and Hazelkit- gray and white she-cat)

**Elders:**

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

_Shadowclan_

**Leader:** Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

Oakfur- small brown tom (Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw- black tom with ragged pelt

**Queens:**

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Applekit, Toadkit, Marshkit)

**Elders:**

Boulder-skinny gray tom

* * *

_Windclan_

**Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

Nightcloud-black she-cat (To-be mother of Crowfeather's kits)

Whitetail-small white she-cat (To-be mother of Onestar's kits)

**Elders:**

Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Rushtail-light brown tom

* * *

_Riverclan_

**Leader:** Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice, Willowpaw- a small, sleek, lithe dark gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom (Apprentice, Beechpaw)

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Apprentice, Flashpaw)

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

Reedwhisker-black tom (Apprentice, Ripplepaw)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Beechpaw- light brown tom

Ripplepaw- dark gray tabby tom

Flashpaw- a lithe dark gray tabby tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat (Mother to Pebblekit and Minnowkit)

**Elders:**

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

_Other Animals_

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Pip- black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace

Midnight- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- small, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

Prologue

"_Three kin of your kin will hold more power in their paws then the stars themselves" _voices whispered to a ginger cat.

"Stop telling me! Please!" The ginger cat wailed.

"You need to know" a sweet, but strong, voice called out over the other voices. "We repeat it so you don't forget it when it comes."

"I can't forget! This prophecy drums in my head all day and at night I hear voices repeating it over and over" The ginger cat said.

The voices dimmed and the ginger cat was wakening.

"It will start soon." A blue/gray starry cat told a spotted cat. "You shouldn't have spoken out."

"He deserved to know!" the spotted cat spat.

"I don't care. He's a smart cat. He knows what he's getting into."

The spotted cat shook her head.

"We must see Squirrelflight through her kitting anyway. Then we may talk about this again." The blue/gray cat informed the spotted cat.

"We haven't even told him about-"

"This conversation is over Spottedleaf" The blue/gray cat snapped, walking away.

Spottedleaf yowled after her, "Bluestar, you aren't giving him a fair chance to understand!"

Bluestar whipped around and furiously said, "WE don't understand this prophecy Spottedleaf. Why should we give him guesses about this prophecy?"

"Because we are Starclan," Spottedleaf replied, "Watchers and Protectors of the four clans."

Bluestar curled her lip and stalked off into the mist. Spottedleaf sat there her head held high.

* * *

Ashfur awoke to caterwauling. _Squirrelflight! _Ashfur scrambled out of his nest and pushed his way through the warriors den.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Cloudtail hissed as Ashfur stepped on his tail.

"Sorry Cloudtail" Ashfur murmured apologetically. He dashed out more carefully so to not step on anyone again.

As he entered the nursery saw Leafpool crouching over a familiar ginger pelt.

"Leafpool! Is she ok?" Ashfur asked.

"Get me raspberry leaves and borage." Leafpool replied not turning her head to Ashfur.

Ashfur nodded and left. Entering the medicine cat den he looked around and found the crevice where Leafpool kept her supplies. _Raspberry leaves. What are raspberry leaves?_ Ashfur thought as he grabbed the borage.

"What are you looking for?" a voice called.

"Raspberry leaves." Ashfur said.

The cat stepped into the clearing. "For whom?"

"Squirrelfligt." Ashfur replied.

"Hmm… here."

Ashfur took the fuzzy leaves gratefully. "Thanks Brightheart!"

Brightheart nodded. Ashfur raced out of the den towards the nursery.

"Here Leafpool" Ashfur dropped the herbs.

"Thank you Ashfur." Leafpool said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ashfur questioned helplessly.

"No." Leafpool replied.

Ashfur squeezed around Leafpool to see Squirrelflight. Ashfur held his breath as Squirrelflight yowled.

"You're fine Squirrelflight." Leafpool soothed. "Two more."

* * *

_**AN: Okay before anyone says anything, I know I just switched from BrambleXSquirrel to AshXSquirrel but this one I actually have pretty well planned out for a quick 'What if?' idea. So here it is and please don't kill me! I do not own warriors, only my OC's Flashpaw and Ash&amp;Squirrel's kits. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Stormkit

Chapter 1

"Come on!" Stormkit called, climbing up the rocks.

"Stormkit! Mother said not to!" Brookkit yelled.

"Aw come on Brookkit! This'll be fun!" Clawkit said, starting to climb.

"Like anything you come up with is safe." Reedkit grumbled trotting over to the wall.

Stormkit looked down. As the older brother, Stormkit went first in everything even if Clawkit, Reedkit, or Brookkit came up with the game.

"Stormkit! Let me go first for once." Clawkit complained. "I had the idea!"

"I'm the older brother; therefore I go first for your safety." Stormkit told her.

Clawkit glared up at him. Stormkit knew he was pushing it with his little sister. One more 'I am the older brother' and she'd pounce. _Whatever._ Stormkit thought. Clawkit always is more rebellious than anyone. It'd be safer without her going in front. Stormkit sighed though. Reedkit never cared who led as long as it was safe and Brookkit would rather be in the nursery than outside. Clawkit hated being told what to do.

"Get moving flea-ball." Clawkit growled.

"Ok" Stormkit walked alongside the wall making sure his pelt brushed against it. He looked back to see if anyone else did it. Stormkit grunted. Only Brookkit was doing it.

"Go!" Clawkit growled, more annoyed now. Stormkit noticed she was walking on the edge.

As they were walking Stormkit saw Brambleclaw coming in from a dawn patrol. He'd always admired the tabby tom. But Brambleclaw never cared for Stormkit or his siblings. He ignored them. When Brambleclaw did notice Stormkit, Brambleclaw got annoyed.

"STORMKIT! CLAWKIT! REEDKIT! BROOKKIT!" Their mother, Squirrelflight, called angrily. "Come down at once!"

"Aw mom!" Clawkit yelled.

"Now!" Squirrelflight glared.

"Coming" Stormkit led his siblings down to their mother.

"Ugh" Clawkit complained. "I don't want to."

"Don't care. Come on." Stormkit hissed.

Clawkit glared and jumped down. Reedkit slipped and slid down. Stormkit looked at Brookkit. She was shaking, her pebble grey pelt blended in with the wall of the camp.

"Brookkit, I'm right behind you." Stormkit assured.

"I know." Brookkit stuttered. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Stormkit sighed. Brookkit always was cautious and she was bright, but Brookkit could be stubborn.

"Brookkit, I am not going down until you go."

Brookkit looked wary but after a quick thought she cautiously put her paws in the paw holds near her. Stormkit started down once she was a quarter of the way down.

"OW!" Stormkit yowled as his front paw hit some brambles and rocks scrapped against it. A couple small rocks tumbled down and hit Brookkit.

"Stormkit?" Brookkit looked up with a question in her eyes.

"Sorry?" Stormkit suggested. He shook his paw and limped down.

"Stormkit!" Brookkit yelled.

Stormkit looked up and started running down. He pushed Brookkit down. The sound of rocks was deafening. The two kits ran away from the wall and towards their mother. In the background there was yowling and panic everywhere.

"Into the den! Now!" Squirrelflight ordered. The four kits hustled into the den and huddled in their nest.

"Stormkit how's your paw?" Brookkit asked quietly.

"It hurts but there's nothing wrong." Stormkit answered.

Reedkit nudged Stormkit. "Listen, mouse-brain."

"T-there's a battle going on outside." Brookkit stuttered as an answer.

"That not the only thing." Reedkit meowed. "Clawkit's missing."


	3. Chapter 2 Clawkit

**AN: Okay, for those who had completely no idea what happened... Here's your explaination:**

**Stormkit, Clawkit, Reedkit, and Brookkit are walking along a small ledge inside camp. Squirrelflight tells them to come down because she an overprotective mother. Brookkit senses a rockfall and the kits run down only for it to be a distraction so Hawkfrost's battle patrol can get in. Squirrelflight sees Hawkfrost's fur and ushers all the kits into the nursery only to be in such a hurry steps in front of Clawkit, leaving Clawkit behind. Only when the kits are inside the nursery they realized what's wrong.**

**Phew. Sorry again for those who didn't get that. That last chapter was all following Stormkit so let's have Clawkit take the spotlight! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clawkit struggled to get through the fighting cats. Paws were everywhere and screeching filled the air. _How hard is it to get to the nursery?_ She thought in frustration as she was blocked yet again by a paw or a pair of fighting cats.

"Hey shrimp! What's a kit like you doing out here in a battle?" Clawkit spun around and faced the tom who had asked her.

"This is MY camp, fish-smell! I'll protect it with my life!" Clawkit hissed, unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth. "So I suggest you get out or you'll die."

"Ha! I doubt you could lay a scratch on me kit." The tom laughed. "But we aren't here for senseless battle, we are here for revenge. We are here for the kits of Ashfur and Squirrelflight!"

Clawkit backed up. _He's talking about me and my siblings!_ Clawkit hissed at the tom.

"So knowing that, would you kindly move out of my way or I will make you." The tom calmly said, moving forward with his claws unsheathed.

"I will never let you have any of them!" Clawkit screeched and leapt at the tom. He just stood there shocked at her decision. Clawkit bit the tom's shoulder and dug her tiny claws into his fur. The tom grabbed her tail and pulled her off. Clawkit pushed off the ground and bit the tom's neck. He gave a yowl of pain and shook Clawkit off. She hit the ground hard, but shakily stood up.

"Do you really want to keep fighting kit? You'll get yourself killed!" The tom said.

"Get yourself killed, fox-heart." Clawkit retorted.

The tom hissed in rage. "Why do you keep fighting?! The kits we're after are none of your concern."

"Why? Because they're my siblings!" Clawkit yowled and leapt at the tom again. "And I won't let you have them."

The tom's eyes went wide but he braced himself for her claws and teeth that didn't come. Clawkit cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"One kit down, more to go. Flashpaw get her out of this camp." Clawkit heard a deeper voice growl.

"I will, Hawkfrost." Flashpaw answered as he grabbed Clawkit by the scruff. Clawkit let out a cry of pain as she realized that's where the tom, Hawkfrost, had wounded her. Flashpaw muttered sorry but kept holding her. Clawkit wanted to struggle, bite, claw, do whatever she could to get out of the tom's grasp but it hurt too much to move. I'm sorry Stormkit, Reedkit, and Brookkit. I've failed you all. Clawkit suddenly hit the ground softly as Flashpaw sat on the sandy bank of the lake. He lay down next to her, obviously tired. That's when Clawkit noticed other wounds from the battle and how young the tom was.

"Retreat! We have at least one. Retreat!" Clawkit heard faintly from her camp. She felt Flashpaw stiffened and get up.

"Why are you taking me?" Clawkit asked.

"I thought I told you that." Flashpaw murmured.

Clawkit was silent. He was right about that. He HAD told her that it was for revenge. But why? She wondered.

"Flashpaw we are going back to camp now. Head out." Hawkfrost commanded when he came into view. Flashpaw only nodded and went to pick Clawkit up. "No. I'll carry her." Hawkfrost grabbed Clawkit and lead the way from her camp.

"Put me down, fox-heart! Thunderclan will hunt you down for ages until they get me back!" Clawkit spat, squirming as best she could in the big tom's grasp.

"Shut up, kit." Was the entire tom said as the group of cats made their way towards Riverclan camp.


	4. Chapter 3 Brookkit

Chapter 3

Brookkit looked at Reedkit in shock. "Did she get lost in the rock fall or battle?"

Stormkit protested not wanting to believe his little sister was out in the middle of a battle. "Clawkit must be hiding somewhere, right?"

Reedkit looked down. "Her smell isn't anywhere in here Stormkit. We have to assume she's found a hiding spot out there."

"Then I'll go look for her!" Stormkit said getting up.

"S-stormkit, y-you can't! You might get h-hurt!" Brookkit stuttered.

"But-"

"Brook kit's right Stormkit. We might as well wait 'til the battle's over then look for Clawkit." Cinderkit pointed out.

Stormkit opened his mouth to say something but decided to shut it and lay down again. The other kits looked just as worried. Brookkit let her thoughts wander. _Could this be related to my dream from last night? What could these other cats want? Who were these other cats?_ A cry of a kit shook Brookkit out of her thoughts and minutes later the cries of retreat filled the camp. Everything was still and silent before her mother came rushing in.

"Stormkit, Clawkit, Reedkit, Brookkit? Are you all alright?" Squirrelflight asked worriedly.

"Mom, Clawkit's missing. She didn't come in to the den with us." Reedkit told her.

Squirrelflight's eyes widen then she left the den as quickly as she came in. Brookkit got up and followed leaving her brothers behind. Outside the nursery, the camp was a wreck. There were rocks everywhere, scattered branches and moss, and fur. Brookkit found her mother talking to Firestar.

"What? Clawkit's not in the nursery with the other kits?" Firestar repeated. Squirrelflight nodded. "Brambleclaw! Find two cats that aren't badly wound and start searching the camp for Clawkit. Dustpelt lead a patrol to make sure Riverclan's gone and check for extra scents as well."

Brookkit felt her mother shaking with fear. She saw her father limp over and lick Squirrelflight's cheek.

"Clawkit will be okay Squirrelflight. There's nothing that our girl can't handle." Ashfur told her reassuringly.

"I know but she's still only three moons old and we'll have to wait another moon for a gathering since the last one was last night and-"Squirrelflight was cut off by Brookkit.

"Mom, I had a dream last night." Squirrelflight and Ashfur looked at their youngest daughter. "I was standing by a river and it was whispering about things. One of the things it keeps repeating was_, Flash of battles before her eyes, claws will be stained with blood_. What does it mean? Does it have to do with Clawkit? Why were those cats attacking us?"

Before Squirrelflight or Ashfur could reply, Birchpaw came running in, panting. "Clawkit… Clawkit's been taken… Taken by Riverclan."

Squirrelflight hissed and spun around towards Brambleclaw. "Traitor!" She screeched.

Brambleclaw looked up, completely confused. "What?"

"Hawkfrost was in the battle, you mouse-brain! There's no way he could've know where Thunderclan camp was without someone in camp!"

"But I never even told him Squirrelflight! I don't even know why Riverclan attacked so why are you blaming me?" Brambleclaw said.

"Because my kit was just stolen by him! Remember what he said when they retreated? _We have at least one_ and the only one who has a grudge against my kits is you! The only one who would attack Thunderclan for revenge is your brother!" Squirrelflight explained in rage. Brambleclaw stepped back then lowered his head.

"I stopped telling him my personal life four moons ago, Squirrelflight. The reason may be the same and I admit that he might be doing this for revenge but haven't you even considered this attack to be issued by Leopardstar or Mistyfoot?" Brambleclaw said. Brookkit realized everyone was gathering to hear this argument. She saw Firestar step in between the two cats.

"Squirrelflight I will bring this up at the next gathering but for the mean time, comfort your other kits." Firestar ordered. Then he addressed everyone. "We'll have more patrols and a patrol to check the lake. Those that aren't on the patrols will stay and clean up the camp."

With that the cats dispersed to their own things. Brookkit followed her mother and the other queens to the nursery. She knew they would have to tell the kits what happened. _But what does my dream mean. I have the itching feeling that it has to do with Clawkit but I don't know why. _That night, Brookkit missed the snoring older sister that was always with her.

* * *

AN: Poor, poor Clawkit and Brookkit. Though I may not make it seem like it, those two are actually really close. Clawkit would do anything for her youngest sibling and Brookkit would do the same. Both filled each other in on secrets. They're kinda like Squirrelflight and Leafpool only without the special sensing thingy.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The reason behind Brookkit's dream will be revealed soon.

_oO0()0Oo_

**Edit 11/25/14; I need your guys' help. Who do you want to follow next? Reedkit or Clawkit or one of the other kits? Any other characters in Thunderclan or Riverclan? Please tell me in the reviews. Thank you!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note And Will Not Be Posted For Long.**

**Sorry for the reader of Whispering River who thought that this was an update(and those people who find these AshXSqurriel fics just to hate on them). This is a note for all of you that the story is being rewritten due to confusion, lack of ideas, the story being really disliked(especially the flames from readers), and undescriptive plot of the story. Whispering Rivers was poorly written, like most first fanfics, and I hope that you understand my wish to fix such embarassing writings. Now that summer is coming I may have enough time for focusing on this story.**

* * *

**For those who have read my other Warriors fanfic, A New Era, it is also being rewritten.**

* * *

**Once again, sorry for any inconvenience and those of you that have been waiting for an update. Hopefully The New Whispering Rivers will be liked better.**

* * *

_"I don't like this." Reedkit mewed._

_"None of us do." Another kit piped up._

_Stormkit sighed. "Well, we'll just have to make do."_

_"But Imma miss her!" Brookkit yowled._

_In another camp_

_Clawkit snarled at Flashpaw and the Medicine Cat._

_"Oh for Starclan's sake, get over it!" Flashpaw said, his paws flailing._

_"And you stop looking like an upside down turtle." Mothwing retorted and went back to tend to Clawkit._

_"I don't like this." Clawkit muttered, shying away from Mothwing. "Imma miss her."_

* * *

**Continued in next chap. -**


	6. SadNewsFromAnotherAuthor'sNote

**Hey guys. Me again. I know, i know. All of my readers probably hate me right now. (Not that I had very many to begin with.) Anyway this note does not bring good news. It brings sad news, even to my ears. And here it is:**

**I have decided to discontinue A New Era and Whispering Rivers(My other Warriors fanfic). I simply have lost interest in the Warriors series and in these two stories as well. I tried my best to rewrite them but I was not happy with what came out. So as much as I'd hate to stop writing a story, I have to. There is simply no inspiration for these two stories at all. My deepest apologies for those who enjoyed these stories. These will always hold a place in my heart for they are the first stories I have written.**

**And to get closure for the last chapter's blurb of the little characters...**

* * *

A yowl, of either triumph or annoyance, could be heard throughout all the clans. But was recognized specifically by three certain kits of Thunderclan.

"Clawkit!"

Stormkit, Reedkit, and Brookkit raced out of camp, ignoring the protests of the others and their clan.

_.oO0Oo._

Clawkit was panting when they reached the edge of the territory.

"I told you not to sprint. Ecspecially with your wounds." Flashpaw remarked.

"Shut up fish-brain."

"How am I the fish-brain?"

"'Cause you are. Now suck it up froggie."

"Froggie?!"

"Yes. Any more mouse-brained complaints?"

"I am not a 'Froggie'."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that.

"You-you-you... foxhearted-piece of-of turtle-skin!"

"Ha! Even your comebacks are lame."

"Not true!"

_.oO0Oo._

Brookkit tilted her head. "Why is she teasing him?"

Stormkit shrugged. "I've never understood Clawkit."

"Can we just go down and get her? This story is already waaaaaayyy off track and you-know-who is leaving us." Reedkit voiced, walking forward.

"Reedkit!" Stormkit hissed.

"MYSIBLINGSAREHERE!" Clawkit's cry of joy echoed into the sky. She bounded over to them and tackled them. "Yay!"

"Flashpaw muttered something incoherent under his breath and followed suit, trotting over.

"CLAWKIT!" The three other kits mewed.

"We're once again one big happy family before she leaves." Clawkit said, grinning(can cats grin?)

The mood darkened. Then everyone began to share their memories.

"She was going to make me the greatest warrior ever."

"I was going to be a deputy."

"I was going to be the most prophectic cat, even more than Jayfeather. Wait, who's that?"

"She was starting to become more fond of me."

"We were going to get awesome names."

They all looked at Flashpaw weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Clawkit answered happily. "No lets go make trouble in another universe!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Yep. so... yeah. Buh-bye. Signing off**

**-Warriors1011**


End file.
